


Time Machine

by karyv_mp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, Soulmates, Time Travel, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karyv_mp/pseuds/karyv_mp
Summary: A love letter to soulmates
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Kudos: 3





	Time Machine

This is a different one shot, I read a poem and I thought it was beautiful so I decided to wrote about it. Hope you'll like it! ❤️ 

“They say that a person can live up to 4 lives, so I decided to see if it was true. On my birthday I received a time machine and I used it to find you.”

I don't believe in these things, but our lives have always been so connected that I needed to see if it was true.

I received a time machine with a letter, It doesn't said from who, it just says that if you believe in soulmates you can use it to find you other half in different moments of history, I thought it meant our history, I was so wrong...

“First I found you in Greece, before Christ, you were a philosopher, writing for everyone, it doesn't surprise me, you've always been art.”

Imagine my surprise when I use this thing and suddenly I'm in Greece, it's weird that nobody can see me, not even you, but I can see you perfectly, writing and writing, I never thought I could be your muse, but it's like every word you write it's for me...

“Years later I found you doing a renaissance painting, I knew it was you because you were painting me.”

They way you use your brushes, every color, every line you paint amazes me, I can't stop seeing some resemblance with me in every painting you create...

“Finally I found you in the 60's, right next to the sea, listening to The Beatles, sharing to the ocean all of your wishes, I hope they came true.”

You were throwing rocks to the ocean, maybe every rock was a dream, maybe you were asking to the universe to fulfill them, you had a small tattoo in your arm, and again...it looked like me...

“It's strange you know? That even if I'm not by your side in the present I always found you in the past.”

It was so easy to find you, the only thing that I did was to think about you and it took me to you, in every moment in history we were connected in a way, maybe we're not together anymore, I think that something is always getting in our way and I don't know why but still, it's like a part of you is always with me...

“So today I stopped by your house and I left my time machine in your mailbox, so when you miss me you can find me in our time line.”

I drove to Toledo and I left the time machine outside your house with this letter, you weren't there, maybe it was better this way, I don't know what would I've done if I saw you.

But when you get home I hope you can use it when you're thinking about me, to find me in the past just like I found you...I hope that you're still thinking about me some days...

“And if we are living our last life, then I say goodbye, it was a pleasure to make history by your side.”

I don't know what's gonna happen in the future, I don't know if we are going to be together again but I'm sure of one thing, you're my soulmate, you're my other half, we are destined to find each other every time, even in different lives.

But in the meantime I say goodbye, at least for now, if this was truly our last life together I just wanna say thank you, thank you for every touch, for every smile, for every moment I spent with you, thank you for loving me, thank you for teaching me how to love, I hope you are happy and I hope I'll see you again one day...

With love,  
Alice.


End file.
